


First Dates

by raigicide



Category: Sherlock (TV), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Romance, Sherlock - Freeform, Wild Target - Freeform, dads being dads, tinker tailor soldier spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raigicide/pseuds/raigicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evalyn met a strange boy at school with curly hair and blue eyes. Hamish met a quiet but dangerous girl at school with blonde hair and big beautiful eyes. Eventually they ask each other out.What happens at home when their parents find out.<br/>Friendly Reminder : Evalyn is the daughter of a brilliant spy and a sadistic assassin and Hamish is the son of the world's only consultant detective and an Army doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School

**Author's Note:**

> Bulecelup created Evalyn (even though she hadn't been given a name then) on tumblr (check her art out..it's gorgeous) )and I talked a bit about what would happen in the Holmes-Watson and Dixon-Guillam households if their children got together.  
> So I decided to write a short fic about this pairing.
> 
> How they screwed up the courage to ask each other out.

**School**

**  
_Hamish_ **

**_Just before class starts in the boys loo._ **

**_  
_**"Sod this.I should just ask her out!"

Hamish looked up at himself in the mirror ,shook himself and started his pep talk again.

"You're the son of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson!What the hell is wrong with you.It's not like you haven't asked a girl out before!"

And he had asked a _few_ girls out before.He was somewhat of a lady killer in his school.Not in a bad way!He just dated girls for a week or so,like taking them out to dinners,holding hands,innocent stuff mostly!They loved him..even after he broke up with them.They never had any hard feelings!He is afterall John Watson's son.He remembers father telling him that dad used to be called 'Three Continents Watson' by his mates in the army.He had never had any problems with asking other girls out...so why was he getting so nervous about asking this one out!

Hamish stared at himself in the mirror.

Maybe it's because of the decievingly innocent face and the eyes which screamed of danger and excitement.She was the only one who had beat Hamish (the most intelligent boy at school) in an AP mathematics test.Or the way she smirked at him after their tests were handed to them.

There was something magnificent about her and it scared him.Maybe that's how dad felt when he met father for the first time..?Like electricity runs through you when the other person looks at you.

He looked up at himself one last time,straightened his shoulders, ran his fingers through his unruly curls and said to his reflection,''I'm asking her out."

**Evalyn**

**In the classroom**

**  
**Evalyn sat with her chin on her desk.She raised her head looking around the classroom for the unruly head of curls.He was always late to class but nobody minded.The bloody showoff with his lovely eyes and pale skin.Evalyn always beat him at tests which was a huge source of self satisfaction.Seeing his horrified expression when he recieves less test scores than her makes her as happy as when her papa gives her the gun to practise with.Ofcourse daddy never sees this,he only senses that there has been gunfire somewhere in the house.Because he's just that smart.Then papa and daddy have an argument which ends up with them shagging furiously anywhere in the house.She thinks that papa likes making daddy angry because it seems that whenever daddy is angrier they have better sex.

Evalyn shrugged off the disturbing mental images and settled in to concentrate on the lecture.Just when she had finally erased those 'eugh' thoughts from her head and settled down, Hamish Watson-Holmes walked into the lecture.15 minutes after it had started and he looked as cool as a cucumber.He didn't look like he was afraid of being reprimanded for being late or anything.He looked straight at her from the entrance and a shiver went up her spine.She started panicking because there were no seats open except for the one beside her.'How appropriate', she thought. She calmed herself down just as he sat down next to her.Hamis pissed her off in so many ways.His eyes felt like they could look right into your mind and pick up onto your darknest desires.He was smarter than her, she knew that.He never practised..he just got things!She had to actually sit down and read the book two times to be able to beat him in tests.But he never opened a book in his life.She knew that because his textbooks looked brand new and shiny.It pissed her off that he was better than her.So she became better than him.But there was something unsettling about his easy grace and razor sharp intelligence.It was probably the fact that underneath the seemingly cold exterior he had a warm heart.He was always kind to people but when he needed it he had a tongue sharp enough to cut steel at his disposal.

'Heh..just ask him out already', she thought.

She looked to her side and caught him looking right back at her.

_Victory!_

She wasn't the one to break contact!He was!There goes that look again!

'Fucking ask him out you moron'

**Hamish**

**After School.**

**  
**"Oi!Evalyn!"

"What is it _Holmes-Watson_?Your last name is a mouthful!"

"Doesn't matter.You want to go out?"

"... _What_?"

"Hm..impaired hearing..must be because of the gunfire..I said do you want to go out with me?"

"My hearing is perfectly fine,thank you very much!And the gunfire doesnt bother me at all."She squinted at him and said,"Why're you asking me out?Am I this week's plaything?You try that bullshit with me-"

"No.It's not like that!I'm just asking you out on a normal date and I don't want it to be a week thing okay?So which will it be?Yes or no?"

"Yes"

"Great.Tomorrow.8pm.Angelos.Goodbye"

"Fine."

Then she did something very troubling.

She _smiled_.

_Woah._

Hamish turned on his heel and walked away as fast as he could with his shoulders back before the idiotic blush that had spred on his pale face could be detected by that girl.

**Evalyn**

**After School**

Evalyn started walking towards the Dixon-Guillam household which wasn't too far luckily and frankly she always needed a walk after school!All of that sitting around made her legs feel like stone.

She had long since given up on trying to understand how he could pick people's lives apart.Deduction at it's best she guessed.If he was like this she wondered what his father, the great Sherlock Holmes, must be like.

She thought about Hamish asking her out.

 _'I don't want it to be a week_ _thing...'_

She turned the corner,looked around to make sure no one was watching.She did a little jig,coughed and straightened her spine and walked on.

'He could always be lying.His dad faked his own death.Lying to a girl would be a piece of cake.Maybe this is how all of the other girls got ensnared....hmm but he's still annoying,'she thought.

But the thought of going on a date with Hamish-even though he may be lying about not wanting it to be a week thing(and she hated being lied to- filled her with a  happiness..that scared the crap out of her.

 ``~~``

 

 

 

 


	2. The Dixon-Guillam household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prudy isn't back from school and Peter hasn't been home for weeks.Hector is -obviously and as per usual-pissed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note :  
> Hector calls Evalyn 'Prudy' because he wanted to name her Prudence but Peter managed to 'convince him' to have Evalyn as the name on her birthcertificate.  
>  Also this is the first time I'm writing nsfw so please don't mind!  
> Sorry for anything that's inaccurate!You can totally inbox me or tumblr ask me at rsinq.tumblr.com and ask me to change whatever you find wrong!
> 
> Shout out to hectordixon(on tumblr) for helping me with this!You're the best!!

**The Dixon-Guillam household**

  
* **BANG BANG BANG**!!!*

Hector was alone at home.Peter was working some job with that old guy and Prudy wasn't home yet.He hadn't seen Peter for 2 weeks.

And he was upset.Prudy helped a lot when she was around.Her blonde hair and slanted eyes and soft face reminded him of Peter.She acted like a salve.But she wasn't here and he was seriously upset because he had to make dinner alone.

So he started shooting at the plates which he had arranged on a rotating rack to relieve some of his boredom.He also scrubbed the floors and cleaned the kitchen while he was at it.He was after all an assassin.You have to know how to clean your tracks and cleaning up a dirty house was excellent practise.

* **BANG**!* bulls eye

* **Bang bang**!* double whammy!

The door opened and Hector didn't bother turning because he knew it was Prudy.He kept shooting and said dully,"There's some leftovers in the fridge.Just heat it up and have it.I'm not in a mood to make a bloody dinner today."

"Hello."

Hector turned around slowly..his eyes narrowed and he shot at the person in front of him.Of course he made the bullet miss the top of the person's head by an inch.But it still helped.

"You.How dare you just say ' _hello_ ' like every things fucking fine?!You left for two weeks without telling me and-"

Peter strode forward grabbed the smaller man by the shoulders and planted a kiss on his mouth.

Hector shoved against him until they broke apart.

"No.You don't.Fucking.Do.That."He said emphasizing each word with a ruthless punch on the other man's shoulder or in his stomach.

Peter stumbled back because of the force of the blows.He looked down.Hector's attack had left him with a badly bruised arm and an aching stomach.He could barely breathe.

Suddenly warm arms engulfed Peter and they both collapsed to the floor.

Peter hugged the smaller man back and they sat there for what seemed like ages.

"I'm sorry,"said Peter.

"You better fucking be.Don't you _dare_ do that again,"Hector whispered into Peter's ear..his voice a bit thick.

They eventually got up and Hector started making dinner.

Cutting vegetables was the best part.It was as close to cutting a person he could come these days.His daughter changed things.Mostly his lifestyle.

He started chopping up the vegetables to make some pasta.Prudy's favourite.Peter's too incidentally.

The sharp blade glistened as the tomatoes got cut into perfect pieces.

Hector saw Peter remove his coat and role up his sleeves to come and help him out with dinner.

'Oh hell no!,' thought Hector.

"No.You are not doing that!You are not going to help out.This job is mine,"he growled.

"Yes I am.It's my house too.No doubt you prepare a fine meal.But I would like to contribute aswell.This is afterall our Eva's favourtie dish.I'd rather like it if I could help out.And since I would like to..I am."

Peter conitued rolling up his sleeves and walked right upto Hector's side.He had gone completely still with fury.He stabbed the knife into the table.He registered roughly that it would be almost impossible to remove it considering how hard he had stabbed it in.It was going to ruin the wooden table and by extension his pristine kitchen.

But at the moment he couldn't bring himself to give half a shit.

" _I SAID NO GOD DAMNIT!!_ "

He twisted Peter roughly and slammed him onto the table.Unconsciously taking care not to slam his head.

The blond man stared at him and Hector stared right back,a small smile spreading on his face.Peter's breathing started becoming laboured with anticipation of what he knew was coming next.

"When I say don't.You fucking don't."

Hector smashed his mouth against Peter's taking out all of the frustration of the past weeks onto his lips.He forced the other man's mouth open and began an assault with his tongue.

"Hnn-Hector- _sto_ -,"Peter tried talking but Hector pulled at his lower lip before he broke the kiss leaving Peter feeling stunned.His lips were bruised and tingling and his impeccable hair was mussed up.Hector thought he looked lovely.

"Shut it.And bear with it.It's my turn now."

Hector went back to kissing him and Peter's hands started feeling for his husband's buttons.He started kissing Hector along his neck and bit at the spot beneath his adam's apple.Hector shivered and moaned.Peter let out a groan in response.

After removing..ripping the buttons off Hector's shirt he started pulling him closer.Removing any semblance of space between their bodies.He moved his hands along Hector's spine and scratched at the points which he knew would make Hector's knees go weak.Hector groaned into his mouth.His hands started travelling south and he fingered Hector's belt teasingly and slowly he cupped the man's arse and squeezed, making the hard mound in his husband's pants even harder.Hector arched his back and stifled a moan.Suddenly his head snapped back and he locked eyes with Peter.

He stopped what he was doing and roughly pulled Peter's hands away and pinned them above his head.He held onto them with one hand and whispered into Peter's ear,nipping it in the process,"My turn."

Then Hector started stripping the man underneath him.

"Damn it Peter!!Why do you wear so many layers."

"Heh..so that you get frustrated and fuck me harder."

Hector growled and tore of his expensive waistcoat and silky shirt.He moved his palm along Peter's smooth pale chest kissing along his fingers.He moved to his nipple and started flicking it with his tongue.He started nipping it and making Peter harder.Underneath ,he was growing frantic.He was bucking against Hector for more contact but Hector was determined to stay above him ,keep minimal contact and torture him for a while longer.

"Hector..please.Do something!,"Peter groaned in sheer frustration.Hector noticed that he was starting to rub his legs together to get some friction onto his pants clad dick.So out of spite Hector straddled him and pushed his legs apart.He looked down at small wet patch which had formed on his husband's cream coloured trousers.

He grinned maliciously,"Oh baby..you're wet!Just how desperate are you?"

"Not-desperateI'm going to- _hnn_ -get you back."

"No you're not."And he started to brush his finger tips lightly along his crotch.But he still didn't give him any direct contact. Suddenly he brought his hand up andflattened his palm directly onto his dick.Peter let out a scream which Hector anticipated and silenced with a rough kiss.He was so hard that it was almost painful how his dick was straining against his pants.He knew that Peter was in a similar ,if possble,worse condition.

"Ask me again,nicely.Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I want you to... fuck me until I scream..will you please!?,"He said breathlessly.

"Good."

Hector removed Peter's trousers and pants in one smooth motion,freeing his husbands extremely hard dick in the process.Seeing Peter,the brilliant spy who was a perfectionist and always in control like this,with his hands pinned above his head ,legs pushed apart and his dick hard and throbbing,hair completely messed up and lips bruised made Hector shiver with pleasure.He took a step back to appreciate the view of his husband almost completely naked except for the shirt spread open at his torso.

"You're _beautiful_."

Peter blushed at the praise.

Hector grinned and opened a drawer under the table and took out a bottle of lube.

"Hurry up god damnit!"

He squezed out a generous amount of lube from the bottle and after his hand was well coated with the sticky substance,he put a finger into his husband's arse.  
Peter bucked and bit down a moan.Hector slowly added two more fingers and stretched him out.All the time having Peter's hands above his head so that he wouldn't be able to get himself off or do anything for that matter.Hector was determined to make him suffer.

He then removed his own trousers and pants and freed his hard,straining dick.He rolled the condom slowly and lubed himself so that Peter could see everything and grinned at his husband's desperate and pleading expession.

"One more time for good luck Peter!"

"Pl-please!,"he spoke breathlessly.

"I didn't hear that."

" _PLEASE!_ OH GOD..JUST _PLEASE_!!,"Peter screamed.

Hector pulled Peter's legs around his wait and rammed himself into his husband and pushed himself until he was buried to the hilt.

"Arrgh!Oh got that's it!Peter you're-oh jesus fuck you're tight!"

He got a pained groan in repsonse.Hector looked at his husband's pained expression and closed his eyes.He was an assassin but the one person- besides his daughet- he couldn't stand to see in pain was his husband'He leaned over and whispered into Peter's ear.

"Shh..baby it's okay.I love you."

"I-I love you too..Can you move now _please_?"Peter practically sobbed.

"Heh.Since you asked so nicely."

Hector began pushing himself in and out slowly at first.Relishing the feel of Peter around him after so many days.

"Ahh _fuck_..that's perfect."Hector sighed.

He continued moving at a slow pace.

"Fuck it Hector!Just _move!_ "Peter screamed at him when he hit his sweet spot over and over with startling accuracy.

That's when Hector began ramming himself into him.And god did it feel good.  
Peter was biting back every moan until Hector opened his mouth with a kiss and raised his head.He let out such a beautiful strangled sound that Hector felt his orgasam coming.He released Peter's hands because he needed both his hands to really move.

That's when Peter took charge.

He pushed himself -and by extension Hector-up so that he was sitting and Hector was standing.He wrapped his arms around Hector's waist and started pushing and pulling himself against the rythm husband had set letting out all of his pent up energy.He could feel his stomach clenching .He dropped his hand to his husband's arse and lightly fingered his arsehole.

Hector groaned as everything became a blur and bit his husband's shoulder.

"Oh! _Oh god_ _you're_ -that's amazing!"

Peter simply grinned against his shoulder.Their pace increased and Hector came in a series of garbled 'Peter's' and swears.  
He rode out his orgasm and grabbed Peter's dick and gave him two long strokes from the base to the top.Hector gave him an open mouth kiss as Peter came and let out a scream of pleasure.  
Peter cleaned them both up with some tissue paper ,removed the condom and threw it in the trash at the foot of the table.  
They collapsed onto the table and stayed in each other's arms for what felt like days.Hector closed his eyes and Peter nuzzled at his neck.

"Mmm...I'm glad you're home"

"Me too love.I missed you so much."

"Yeah you better had,you arse."

They laughed and Hector let out a yawn and closed his eyes against Peter's pale - and by tomorrow lovebites ridden-neck.

"This table is pretty strong,eh?"

" _Hmm_."Hector answered sleepily.

"By the way Hector...since when is there a bottle of lube in the kitchen..?"

"Since I decided that every place was a good place to have sex.There's a small bottle stashed everywhere in the house."

"You know we have a daughter right?We need to keep _atleast_ this part of our lives private.."

"Bang up job you guys are doing!!"came a shout from the living room.

Hector and Peter snapped their heads up,dressed themselves haphazardly and went to the living room sheepishly.

"How long have you been here Eva?"

"Long enough _daddy_.."She smirked.

" _Couldn't you have gone to your room_?!"Hector said slightly hysterically.

"Then I wouldn't have been able to bother you boys about it!Don't worry papa I wore my earbuds during the bad-but I guess for you good?-parts,"She said raising her walkman and it's earbuds.

"Oh..ok then."Peter nodded and Hector held his hand,both of them flushing like teenagers.

"Well then Prudy I guess daddy and I will go and take a shower now."

She grinned,"I hope you have lube there too! "

"As a matter of fact, _I do_!"Hector said a bit proudly and got slapped on the chest by Peter for his ridiculous behaviour in front of their young daughter who had just caught them shagging.Hector scowled at him in return.

They started climbing the stairs to their en suite hand in hand.

"On another note daddy and papa I have a date tomorrow."

 ** _"WHAT?!_** "  
\--X--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson-Holmes household coming soon!


	3. The Watson-Holmes Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Sherlock and John get up to when Hamish isn't home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to hectordixon (@tumblr) who has helped me out with A LOT with this fic.  
> Thanks so much!

**The Watson-Holmes Household**

John walked out of the bathroom after taking a relaxing shower only to be met with a sight he only saw when someone had done something very bad.

Like burn the couch down.

John sighed.

Sherlock was cooking.

John’s eyes narrowed as he watched the man, wearing a pink apron (a joke gift from Greg) and making pasta by the smell.

"What did you do?"

"Hmm?" he said without turning around.

Now John stalked up to him and flipped him around and turned the stove on low. He looked straight up at Sherlock and asked him again softly.

"What did you do? You never cook unless you’ve botched an experiment so dangerously that something burned down or exploded. So _what did you do_?"

Sherlock’s eyes widened a bit but he wiped the expression off so quickly it was difficult to believe it had been there and smiled at John.

"Nothing’s wrong as you can see John!We’re going to get some good news from our son today.So I wanted to celebrate."

"…What ?"John asked completely thrown.

"He’s going to ask that girl out today.He’s been waiting so long that I think it calls for a celebration that he’s finally asked her out! I wanted to cook something at home rather than get take out and we both know my cooking is far superior to your ahem..attempts."

"What are you talking about Sherlock?"

"John haven’t you noticed that at he kept staring at that blonde girl when we went for that thing a year back at his school?"

"You were there for two second precisely before you whirled away mumbling about some triple suicide.You still don’t know the title of the play but you saw that Hamish was looking at this girl?"

"Yes..?"

John didn’t even bother asking how he knew Hamish was asking her out today.His husband was brilliant.

"Amazing.And you want to cook us a meal because the young man got up the guts to ask her out?"

Sherlock nodded and turned to the saucepan and continued stirring.The pasta had already been boiled and was cooling by the sink.John continued standing behind Sherlock because he was feeling slightly overwhelmed by his emotions.He remembered a time when everything was grey and he felt so, so terribly alone.But then the infuriating man in front of him whirled into his life, bringing a shower of colour and companionship and later on… love. Which John had thought would not be possible. And now he was making pasta for their little family.John began giggling slightly at the strange way everything worked out. He stepped closer to Sherlock and put his arms around his waist and buried his face in his back.

"I love you,you daft man."

Sherlock continued stirring and hummed in approval.

"Quite right too."

He stopped ,turned the stove off and turned around to hug John back.

John reached up and pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth. Sherlock flipped them around so that John’s back was against the stove.Then he kissed him back and what began as an innocent afternoon kiss became a deep and sensual one. Sherlock cupped John’s face and opened his mouth gently with his tongue.John started responding and pressed himself harder against the taller man.Sherlock groaned at the contact and John sighed in return.He grinded against the erection that was digging into him.Sherlock started kissing down John’s neck and John grinded harder.John pulled Sherlock back by his hair and kissed him hard on the mouth.Sherlock was moaning,the friction beginning to be too much.Suddenly John broke the kiss as he heard the front door open and Sherlock groaned in frustration.He tried to move out of Sherlock’s arms but they held him in place.Sherlock bent down and buried his face in John’s neck his forehead sweating slightly from their activities.

"Later,"he half groaned and half whispered.

Hamish was back.

—-

Hamish walked up the stairs still a bit stunned that she had said yes.He slammed the door open expecting to see dad with a cup of tea in his chair -he was strangely obsessed with the drink -and father moping around or doing an experiment in the living room.

But he saw neither of them.He was just about to shout for them thinking they were ‘napping’, when they both walked out of the kitchen..hand in hand.

They stared at each other.Dad was starting to blush and Father was just looking pleased with himself.Dad snatched his hand away and glared at father.

Hamish smirked.

"Atleast try to hide the fact that you just snogged?"

"Why should we?", father said with a smile in dad’s direction.

"Why are you both so sappy today?You’re acting all… _cutesy_."

Dad shivered slightly at the description.He never liked being called cute.

"Well son we were celebrating..wait that didn’t come out right. _Dammit!_ "

"We know you asked her out.Well I know.I also know she said yes so I made pasta and your dad hugged me and then we snog-"

He was cut off with a deadly glare from dad.

Hamish’s smirk got wider.

"Anyways son, we’re happy that you asked this girl out so Sherlock decided to cook something nice for dinner so that we can extract every little detail about this girl from you over dinner."

" _What?_ "

"Nothing your dad is a bit upset that his boy his growing up."

John gave Hamish a smile,walked over to him and ruffled his hair.Hamish scowled hating that his hair had been messed up.Dad did seem to like doing that.Out of the corner of his eye he could see father trying to contain his laughter.

Dinner was awesome.Father really was a case of extremes!He could blow up the kitchen with his experiments but then he could make amazing food that would cost them and arm and a leg in a proper restaurant.

"I hope you know how you’re going to treat this young lady?",Father said.

"Yeah. I have to respect her and stuff.I have to be nice and everything..I know."

They hummed in response.

"But y’know she isn’t like the other girls.She knows about guns and she probably knows how to use them.I’ve never seen her cry and she stands up to the bullies.The older kids and she beats them.They’re scared of her.She is scary but she’s..so..pretty."Hamish struggled with the last few words, blushing at how creepy he sounded.

"You really like this girl hm?Not like the other ones you dated," Dad said with amusement and a touch of disbelief .

Hamish scowled and then shrugged unsure of how to say that without sounding like a lovesick puppy.

Dad and Father shared a look at that, grins evident on their faces.

—

After dinner Hamish went up to his room and as John cleared up the plates,Sherlock huffed out a laugh.He was sitting in his chair wearing his suit minus the jacket and his blue dressing gown.His hands were steepled at his chin.

John questioned him with a look.

"Nothing.Just that he is serious about this girl."

"You’re planning something.I know that look.Wait…are you going to follow them on their date?"

"I wouldn’t _dare_ John.What do you take me as?"Sherlock said mock insulted.

"Hm..If you even try to follow them know that Hamish won’t forgive you."

"If I were to follow them, I’d keep to the shadows John. I’m not an idiot."

"You are a colossal idiot,"John said with a sigh walking up to Sherlock.

Sherlock grinned as John sat on his knees down in front of him.He bent down and kissed John humming softly.John kissed him back taking charge this time. He grasped at his curls with both hands,roughly pulling him lower.John bit his lower lip and tugged at his hair,urging Sherlock closer.Sherlock hissed and pulled John up onto his lap,his breath coming in shorts gasps as he started lapping at his tongue.His hands unbuckled John’s jeans and pushed his jumper up,exposing his skin to the cold.One of his hands pushed up further and brushed and scratched his nipple while the other rested on John’s waistband.John shivered and leaned into him and managed to open up a few of Sherlock’s expensive buttons to expose pale skin.

"Your tight fucking shirts Sherlock."John said into his mouth and felt Sherlock give a grin in response.

John began kissing down Sherlock’s neck,pulling his head to the side by his hair to give him better access.He left a trail of bites and licks as he moved lower to Sherlock’s chest.

—-

Sherlock’s breath starts coming in short bursts and he looks at John,his eyes alight with arousal and pupils completely dilated.John nods slightly and gets up pulling his husband up with him by the sides of his dressing gown.They tumble into their bedroom pulling and pushing at each other,the arousal from before doubling their desperation now.They practically rip each other’s clothes off.Sherlock’s shirt never comes off completely and they fall into bed.Sherlock pushes John down and kisses him roughly on the mouth.He whispers softly, words barely coherent while nipping John’s chest and tugging at his nipples.John’s back arches,as he groans for more,his erection hard and straining.Sherlock was panting and he flipped John onto his stomach.He reached into the bedside drawer and removed a condom and a bottle of lube.He then kissed John at the base of his spine working his way up to his scar.

When Sherlock put his hand on his back and kissed his scar,John pushed against him,his arse rubbing against Sherlock’s dick throbbing painfully.John practically whined with need.

"Sherlock.. _please_.."He said softly.

Sherlock pressed his forehead against John’s back and pulled on the condom.His hands unsteady with want.He teased John’s dick as he prepared him,relishing the tightness of his arse around his fingers.He pushed in another finger,twisting ever so slowly just to prolong the sensation.He kept grazing John's prostate to make him writhe with need.Beneath him,John started jerking at every sensation.His mouth was wide open,trying to help him breathe as Sherlock continued his slow torture.

Sherlock was breathing John’s name into his neck like it was a chant.He pushed his hands into his short hair,tugging it and feeling the soft texture of it.John put his arms around the pillow,bracing himself.

When Sherlock finally pushed into him John swallowed a wanton moan which he was sure would be heard around Baker Street if he let it out.Sherlock thrust into him slowly at first holding onto John’s hips for support and also to keep him still.John kept biting the pillow to keep his voice down.His breathing was ragged and he was moaning and plead for Sherlock to go faster.Then,Sherlock bent over John and started thrusting harder.John let out a strangled moan when Sherlock began hitting his prostate with frightening accuracy.

"Sher- _oh god_!That’s-"

" _Fuck_..John.."Sherlock groaned into John’s back.

Sherlock was holding his hips so tight John knew there were going to be bruises.The sane part in John’s head was commenting on how they were fucking like teenagers but the animalistic part that was being fucked into the bed by Sherlock was enjoying thoroughly.

They called each other’s names, whispered words even they stopped understanding at a point as they moved against each other.The increase of friction caused Sherlock to push harder and John to tighten up.Keeping his voice down became an increasingly difficult task as John began feeling his belly tighten and build up towards his orgasm.

Eventually their words degenerated into mindless grunts and moans as they started getting closer and closer to their release.Sherlock came first. He rode it out and shuddered against John, completely breathless and spent.

John was close so Sherlock pumped him a few times and he came explosively in his hand,crying out Sherlock’s name as he did.

They collapsed on the bed,exhausted.Sherlock pulled out of him ,wrapped the condom in tissue paper and dropped it in the bin.John cleaned them both up and pulled the sheets up to cover them both.Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s torso engulfing the man and John buried his face in the Sherlock’s neck.They lay there for a bit getting their breath back and enjoying the afterglow.

"John?"

"Mmm?"John said already half asleep.

"You were a bit loud.We’re going to get a scolding from Mrs Hudson again.Not to mention Hamish give us his look."

"Like it makes a difference.That was an amazing shag and you’re going to be glowing with pride tomorrow when my bottom hurts and I won’t be able to walk.I don’t think Mrs.Hudson scolding us or Hamish’s looks are going to bother you.So just shh?"

"I believe you’re right Doctor Watson."Sherlock said with a slight grin.

"Mmm…love you"John yawned and closed his eyes shifting closer to Sherlock’s warmth.

"I love you too.Good night John."Sherlock ran his hands along John’s spine the way he knew John liked and closed his eyes.

—-

"You guys.."

"Good Morning Hamish"

Sherlock was sitting at the breakfast table and sipping his tea while reading the newspaper.John walked over with his tea and a toast with jam spread on it.He winced as he sat down opposite Sherlock.

"Hey Hamish. Breakfast in the kitchen.Help yourself. It’s next to the eye jar."

Hamish’s eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth a few times.He looked like wanted to say something but decided against it.He dropped his bag and walked into the kitchen and got his breakfast.He sat in John’s chair eating his omelette watching them quietly.

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed slightly and he turned back to his newspaper.

"So John, apparently there’s been a discovery of something important in space.You like space don’t you?"

"It is important Sherlock."

"To you!But the _bottom line_ -"

Hamish gave a start and said loudly,"I am so done with you guys!I’m moving out the second I turn eighteen!"

Sherlock and John just stared at him after this outburst.

Hamish stood suddenly, blushing beet red and grabbed his bag and rushed off leaving his omelette and toast half eaten.

John turns slowly to Sherlock and they stare at each other in disbelief.

John grinned and they burst into laughter.Sherlock’s chair wobbled from how hard he was laughing and tears started gathering in John’s eyes at how Sherlock almost fell over.

Hamish thudded back up the stairs with a sullen look on his face and went to the fireplace.

"Forgot my chemistry set,"He said quietly.

John and Sherlock just stared at him, grins spreading wide across their faces.

"What?,"Hamish asked in an annoyed tone,blush creeping back up.

"You’re so..cute Hamish."John said with a snigger.

"No I’m not!I don’t want to hear my parent’s having sex at 2 am and not have any sleep!"

"Yes you are.Sorry if we disturbed you but..it was good,"John said mischievously giving Sherlock a glance.

"It was the best John.The best in two days"Sherlock said matter of factly .

Hamish screwed up his face when Sherlock said this

Which set them both off into fits of hysterical laughter.

Hamish stuck his tongue out at him and walked away shaking his head muttering under his breath,"Sometimes I wonder who the real children of the house are."

He started walking towards school,a tiny smile on his face at the reminder of his parents laughing like little children.


End file.
